In the field of wireless communications, a wireless communication terminal may support a plurality of wireless communication profiles, for example, a plurality of profiles in accordance with Bluetooth® specification, e.g., cordless telephony profile, intercom profile, or cellular profile. To accommodate a plurality of profiles, the wireless communication terminal may require, for example, multiple internal physical connections or additional software and/or hardware components to internally route data to intended destinations and perform desired functions associated with the multiple profiles. Additionally, a processor used by such multi-profile communication terminal may require physical adaptation, e.g., additional pins, balls or peripherals. Due to these and other changes, the power consumption of a multi-profile communication terminal may be relatively high compared to single profile devices.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.